The Witness Stand
by River Eagle
Summary: Au to RotJ
1. Chapter 1

Darth Vader stood beside his master and watched on.  Luke Skywalker was on the floor, enduring the rage of the Emperor's hatred.

"Father… please… help me!" Luke pleaded.

Vader tried to push Anakin down, lock him away with what was left of the good side within his hatred.  But his son was suffering.  He needed to do something and something quickly.

He found Luke's lightsaber in his left hand and ignited in the path of the Force Lightening.  The Emperor turned to face his apprentice.  Snarling, he stopped his attack on Luke and turned it onto his apprentice.  Anakin was expecting it.  Pushing back the Force Lightening, Anakin found it harder to concentrate at the task at hand.  He was afraid.

Not really sure of what, Anakin let down his defenses.

Palpatine wasn't expecting that and he stopped his attack.  Grinning wickedly at his former student, he said: "You served me well with destroying the Jedi Order.  Now destroy what's left of it."

"I will rather die than to see my son destroyed," Anakin countered.

"So be it," Palpatine alleged wickedly, sending a chill down Luke's spine.

Anakin suddenly knew why he was afraid.  He was afraid for Luke.  And he knew what had to be done.  He acted, bringing the lightsaber in his hand down and around.  The green blade cut through the Emperor's body.  On his death, Palpatine's body erupted with Force Lightening.

Anakin was knocked off his feet as the blast hit him.  The lightsaber in his hand went sailing.  He thought that he was going to die.  Did he act too late?  But he could sense Luke's bright Force signature beside him.  _That must mean that I'm dead… both of us are._

Luke crawled to his father's side.  Anakin was rolled onto his back.  "Father?" Luke whispered.  "We've got to get out of here.  Can you get up?"

Anakin nodded and staggered to his feet.  _What?  I'm not dead?  _He helped Luke to his feet.  "Let's get out."

They made it to one of the hangers in the Death Star.  Climbing aboard one of the shuttles, Anakin and Luke made it off the Death Star just in time.  Luke passed out as soon as they had boarded the shuttle.

Anakin sat in the cockpit.  He knew he would be killed at the hands of the Rebellion if he didn't die aboard the shuttle he was on.  His heavy armor weighed down on him.  Something had to be done.

Anakin knew something had happened to him when the Emperor had died.  He felt strength in his bones and muscles.  _It would be good to be out of this armor, _he thought.  But that would be impossible.  He had lost function of most of his natural body.  He was alive because of machines.

He knew something had changed.  Something within him, maybe.  Sighing, Anakin took the shuttle toward the moon's surface of Endor.

Landing, Anakin moved back into the main part of the shuttle where Luke lay, on the edge of consciousness.  Seeing him lying there made Anakin think of Padmé.  His angel.  He hadn't deserved her.

Noticing the exposed wires of Luke's mechanical hand made Anakin look to his own right hand.  He frowned.  It was there.  A real flesh and blood hand.  He didn't understand it.  Remembering the fight he had had with Dooku more than two decades before, he knew he had lost it.  But now, he knew that the hand producing out of his suit was real.

Luke stirred and woke at that point.  "Where are we?" he asked.

"Endor's moon," Anakin replied through his mask.  He was still looking at his hand strangely.

"I—" Luke started before he too saw the flesh hand coming out of the suit.  "What happened?"

"I'm not sure.  You better get up.  Your friends will want to see you."

"What will happen to you?"

"I will do the right thing.  Turn myself in."

"They will kill you," Luke stated.

"I know they will.  I deserve it too.  I killed all those people."

"Under orders of Emperor Palpatine.  He took control of you, Father.  You didn't have the strength to oppose him, then."

"I do now?"

"You destroyed him, Father."

"Because of you and your sister," Anakin said, sighing.

"I don't like this.  I've just saved you from Palpatine.  I'm not just going to let them kill you!"

"This is my choice, Luke.  This feels right somehow.  I have to face up to the charges laid against me.  I wouldn't be able to live, otherwise, knowing that I caused hurt to those millions of souls."

"You have one witness, Father."

"I know, Luke.  But I have to face this alone.  I don't want to endanger you or your sister.  If you do this, your friends will discriminate you for my crimes."

"Not the Rogues."

"I still don't want to take you down with me."

"Father, this is my choice.  If you have to go to court, I'll be with you all the way.  I can't let you suffer alone."

"Someone has to look after your sister."

"Han will do that."

Anakin turned from his son.  "I want to be alone for a while.  You better go and join your friends."

Luke nodded and made his way off the shuttle.  He sighed and rubbed his face with his mechanical hand.  Following the direction the Force was leading him; Luke found his way to the Ewok village where celebrations were just starting.

He smiled as Han and Leia greeted him.  Thoughts of his father aboard the shuttle that had taken them to safety, Luke grew serious.

"What is it?" Leia asked a second time.  Luke remembered her asking him that when he agreed to join the mission.  Then, his mind was on the revelation of his sister.  Now, his mind was on their father.

"Nothing.  It's nothing really.  I'm thinking of Father, that's all."

Leia swallowed.  Han looked at Luke puzzled.  "Your father?  Wasn't he killed by Darth Vader?"

Luke looked away.  Leia hadn't told Han about whom their father was.  "No.  Leia," he turned to his sister.  "I need to talk to you."

She nodded.  Luke led her a fair distance away from the merry making, out of earshot of anyone.  Leia didn't say anything, but swallowed again.  Luke let the silence between them build.  He swallowed.  "Leia."

"Tell me.  Is Father dead?"

Luke shook his head.  "If he was, I wouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?"  Leia turned to face Luke.  "Luke, you can't be serious.  You should have killed him when you had the chance!"

"What?  Should I have left him on the Death Star to die?  It's not in my nature, Leia.  You should know that."

"He doesn't deserve to live!" Leia said, letting her tears fall down her face.  "He looked on as my world was destroyed!  My family!"

"What would you have me do, Leia?  If I had destroyed him, I would have taken his place at Palpatine's side.  I would have turned to the Dark Side and would have become another Vader.  Trust me, Leia; I wanted to do that so badly.  He ordered the death warrant for my family too.  But I trusted in the light I saw in him.

"I was right," Luke couldn't stop his tears from falling.  "I was right about him.  There is still good in him."

Leia turned, frustrated.  Wiping her eyes, she knew Luke would never have let their father die while there was still hope.  Luke ran his hand through his hair, his face paling a bit.  Leia didn't notice.  Turning from her, he took a short walk from her.  Before him, stood Obi-Wan and Yoda.  They were smiling.

Leia soon joined him.  "You should have let him die."

"I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him.  He saved my life and he came back because of you."

"But Luke, you can't know that."

"I can sense it in him, Leia.  And he still is our father.  Soon, you'll learn to trust your senses."

"I want nothing to do with him!  You hear me?  I want nothing to do with him!  And I want nothing to do with anybody who does!"  Leia turned to head back to the celebrations.  "Come and join us."

"I don't feel like celebrating tonight.  I'll see you later.  For now, I'm going back to Father."

Leia snorted.  She turned and left him.  Luke's gaze followed his sister's form until she joined Han once again.  He then turned and left the village.  Returning to the shuttle, Luke found that his father wasn't there.  Sitting, he felt frustration rising in him.  Leia just didn't understand.

"It's not fair!" he mumbled, his tears streaming down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin had followed his son to the celebrations.  He had seen Luke greet two of his friends, one of them reminding him of Padmé.  He held his breath as he realized that it was his daughter.

Luke had lead Leia away and they were talking in hushed whispers.  Anakin couldn't distinguish what they were saying, but he sensed Leia was frustrated.  She turned, storming back to the other man's side.  _Solo's side, _Anakin thought.  Luke moved back into the forest.

Anakin had come to give himself up, and he wanted to do it before Luke came back.  Knowing his son would stop him, he had come, taking the chance that Luke wouldn't find out.  And now, Luke had gone.  Stepping towards the celebrations, the music stopped.  All eyes were on him.

Solo drew his blaster and aimed it at the dark figure's form.  But he knew better than to fire.  Remembering all too well the incident at Bespin, Han knew better.  Anakin could stop blaster fire if he wanted too.  Anakin did nothing to stop others drawing their blasters.  His eyes were on one person.

"Padmé… Leia," he said unwillingly.  "I'm so sorry.  I've come to give myself up."

Leia felt the blood from her face drain.  Not expecting to confront this terror yet, Leia's knees began to quake.

Han was beside her in an instant.  "What have you done to her?" he demanded.

"I'm so sorry," Anakin repeated.

Leia found her voice.  "Take him away," she ordered.  "He will be on trial within days."

Bowing his head, Anakin allowed himself to be taken away peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin sat opposite his lawyer.  He sensed that the woman did not want to defend him, but she was the only one willing to be there.

"There's not much defense for you against these charges," she said.  "And there will be no one willing to witness in favor for you."

"There is one who willingly will witness in favor for us," Anakin said.

"Oh, really?  Who would witness in favor for Vader?" she spat.

"Luke Skywalker," he said calmly.  "And the name of Vader has no longer got any meaning for me."

"Then what do I call you?  You are still Vader to me."  Yasmine Vinnicombe waited for Anakin to reply to her question, but he didn't answer.  "We need to sort out Commander Skywalker's story.  Follow me closely."  The young woman stood and Anakin obediently followed her.  Stopping outside the med lab facility, she asked, "What do I call you, if not Vader?  And why would Commander Skywalker witness in favor for you?"

"Luke will witness willingly for me because of a bond we share.  My name's Anakin."

Yasmine Vinnicombe stood there, her mind not registering what Anakin had just said.  She didn't realize the significances of his name, the name of Anakin.

"And that is supposed to mean anything to me?"

"My last name would."

"And what would that be?"

"It's quite obvious with the name of the only witness on our side."

It dawned on Yasmine who Vader really was.  "Oh, Sithsprawn."


	4. Chapter 4

Luke was with his father the next time Yasmine came to sort out the case.

"Commander Skywalker, Anakin, glad you could make it.  I need to clarify some details with you, Commander."

"About the validity of my story, I can guess."

"What can you tell me of Vader's last battle?"  Luke told her, saying that his father wouldn't have won that battle without either of his children there.  "Children?" Yasmine asked.

"Yes.  I have a twin.  I don't think my sibling will want me to say anything about it.  When will the trial begin?"

"Later today.  You will probably be needed in a few days."

"I will still be there, right through the trial.  It's my father on trial here."

Yasmine frowned.  "I just hope this plan of yours will work, Commander."

"Don't worry.  It will.  I'm sure it will."


	5. Chapter 5

"That concludes the witnesses for the opposition," the Judge said.  Yasmine sighed, knowing that this was the big part of her defense.  No one yet had found out about the relationship between her client and Commander Skywalker.  "Would the defendant like to call upon any witnesses?"

Yasmine got up and moved from her place on the defense table.  "I would like to call upon Commander Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Murmurs of surprise rippled throughout the chamber.  Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, a witness for the monster who had destroyed the Jedi Order?  Luke ignored these comments and stepped forward.  He took the witness stand and swore to tell the truth.  He then sat.

Yasmine walked to stand in front of Luke.  "Please state your name and rank for the record."

"Commander Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight," Luke replied.

"What is your relationship to the defendant?"

Luke sighed.  "The man sitting there at the defendant table is—" he stopped as his eyes locked with Leia's.  Continuing, he said, "Anakin Skywalker, my father."

Luke knew his revelation was shocking to all in the room that heard him.  He also knew that this court case was being recorded and released to the media.  He sensed resentment coming from his sister.

"How long have you known the defendant as your father?"

"Just over a year."

"This was after Echo base was evacuated?"

"Yes, it was."

"Did you believe that the defendant was telling the truth at the time you were told?"

"No, I didn't."

"Explain to us why you believed this."

"At the time, my image of my father was that he was once a great Jedi.  General Obi-Wan Kenobi told me just before I joined the Rebellion that Vader had killed my father.  I believed him.  I was never told of what had happened to my father after that.  Just recently, Jedi Master Yoda has told me that I had been to the truth, from Vader.  But the good in my father was hidden from view."

"Objection!  Relevance?"

"Sustained.  Get to the point quickly."

Yasmine nodded at the Judge and turned back to look Luke in the eye.  "After being told the truth twice, once by the defendant, and again by Jedi Master Yoda, is there anyone you have told of your relationship before today?"

"I told my twin, the night before I face Vader and Palpatine one last time."

"What did you tell your twin?"

"I told her who our father is, saying that I felt good still in him.  I said that I could bring him back to the good side."

"And what happened?"

"I brought Anakin Skywalker out of the darkness."

"So, what happened to Vader?"

"He was destroyed aboard the Death Star, with his Master, Emperor Palpatine."

"Can you describe Vader's last battle to us?"

"Relevance?"

"Your honor, I am establishing the fact that this man before us is Anakin Skywalker and not Darth Vader.  As it clearly states in the charges, it is Darth Vader who is convicted and not Anakin Skywalker."

"Overruled.  Answer the question."

"Vader's last battle took place on the Death Star.  It was not a physical battle, but one that was fort within him.  He couldn't bear to see me die."

"If he was still Vader at the time when you were being tortured by Emperor Palpatine, would he have done what he did to save your life?"

"No.  He would have left me to die."

"Why did Anakin Skywalker stop Palpatine from killing you?"

"My father knew why I had given myself up to him.  I was there to bring him back to the good side.  Anakin Skywalker would not be here if I did not go without the love I have for him.  He acted on the faith I have in him.  He had lost his own mother and he didn't want to lose me, too."

"How has your father treated you in the past?"

"He has been able to destroy my life before.  When he told me about our relationship on Bespin, I thought he would destroy me soon after.  I had already lost my right hand at this time.  Father wanted me to join him instead of killing me.  He never wanted to harm me, but he did."

"Is there any other incident like this between you and your father?"

"No."

"If you had a chance to change your father's life for the better, would you take it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's changed for the better already.  I can't force him to change.  He has to do that for himself."

"Thank you."  Yasmine moved back to her place, telling the prosecutor that it was his turn.  The prosecution lawyer stood as Yasmine sat.

"Earlier you said that you had a twin.  Please state her name and occupation for the record."

Luke could see Leia's reaction from the question.  Han placed his arm around her shoulders as Luke replied: "Her name is Leia Organa and her occupation is a senator and one of the leaders of the Rebellion."

Leia scowled at Luke.  All in the courtroom suppressed their surprise.

"Why do you think your father is innocent?"

"Many years ago, my father, Anakin Skywalker, was training to become a Jedi Knight.  He was always going to Palpatine, who was Supreme Chancellor then, for advice.  Nobody knew how corrupt the Chancellor was and he slowly corrupted my father and made him his slave.  All the charges against my father were done under orders of Emperor Palpatine.  During the past two decades, Father had no free will and that is why I believe he is innocent."

"You, yourself, have witnessed the death, suffering, destruction and mayhem the defendant has caused.  How can you say that he was powerless to appose these things?"

"Many heroes of battles will tell you that they have been commanded to do things they are haunted by latter in life.  I destroyed the first Death Star and those millions of deaths I caused when that battle station was destroyed haunt me.  That doesn't mean the actions I did are wrong if I did it in faith of doing something good.  Father may have thought that what he was doing was right.  All he did was what his master had asked of him."

"Could you, please, briefly for the record, explain to us this, 'Force' thing that is supposed to exist?"

Luke didn't exactly know how to answer this question.  He looked at his father but Anakin just sat there.  "You don't know, do you?"  Luke didn't answer, but remained silent.  "I thought you were a Jedi."

Luke finally spoke up, answering the question.  "The Force is all around us.  It's in the air, in the trees and in all living things.  It is what gives the Jedi their strength.  It binds all living things together."

"And why do some people have this 'Force' thing stronger than others?"

"Objection!" Yasmine said.  "Too general!"

"Clarify your question."

"Why can some people use the Force and others cannot?"

"The Force is with all living things, but only the stronger ones are channeled to use it.  The weaker ones still can be taught to use this.  It's not a matter whether they can use the Force or not, it is still with them."

"How are you able to use the Force?"

"It's hereditary."

"How does your sister view your father?"

"Objection!" Yasmine complained again.  "He's asking the witness to speculate."

"Rephrase the question."

"How do you view your father, then?"

"I view him as the Jedi knight he is," Luke replied.

Leon Katynion was frustrated now.  This witness' story could not be undone and picked open.  "Thank you."  He went and sat down at his table.

Yasmine got up from her spot and asked, "Redirect, your honor?"

"We'll have a ten minute break and then you can."


	6. Chapter 6

"Commander Skywalker, do you know much of your father's life before his time under the rule of Palpatine?"

"No.  I wasn't told anything about him until he told me of our relationship."

"When you were told of the defendant's identity being the same as your father, did you sense in him the light side?"

"Yes."

"Explain to us what this means."

Luke did so.  He answered all the questions asked of him to the best of his ability.  Near the end of the second questioning from the prosecution side, Luke began to shake.  It wasn't because of the questions being asked or from being cold.  The cause of it was from the stress he was suffering from with the case and the events that had happened aboard the Death Star before it was destroyed.

"Commander?" Leon asked.

Luke sat there with his head bowed and his eyes closed.  Anakin could feel Luke's pain and knew what had caused it.  He leaned over to his lawyer.  "He needs to be in a med lab, not up there on the stand."

Yasmine nodded her agreement, but she couldn't do anything to help the commander.  She saw the prosecution lawyer smile smugly to himself.

"As you can clearly see, Commander Skywalker is under the influence of a mind trick.  One set upon him from the Dark Lord, Vader, himself."

Anakin was about to get up and say something when Yasmine, beside him, held him down.  "Wait," she hissed to him; her eyes focused on Luke.

Luke couldn't believe the prick had actually said that!  He thought people knew what had happened to him and he knew that nobody did.  What had exactly happened on the Death Star had remained between him and his father.  "It wasn't that," Luke managed to say.  "I am not under the influence of my father.  If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be sitting here today."

"Another command from Vader?" Leon sneeringly asked.

"Mind tricks don't work on the strong willed," Luke cut straight back in.  "I am suffering from the after-effects of what Palpatine did to me.  If my father had not intervened, I would have lost my life at the hand of Palpatine."

"You would have died, anyway, if you stayed aboard the Death Star."

"I would have died long before the Death Star had been destroyed."

"Why don't you tell us all what really happened aboard the Death Star, then?"

"I was taken aboard the Death Star due to my own free will.  The Emperor tried, but failed, to turn me to the Dark Side.  In result of this, the Emperor released Force lightening on me," Luke managed to say before he collapsed.

Leia stood and rushed forward.  She wasn't allowed passed the barrier.  "Let me through!" she commanded.  "That's my brother up there!"

Anakin stood and moved to his son's side.  "Luke?  Can you hear me?  Don't do this to me, Luke."

Leia was allowed through to join her father and brother.  "Luke?  Wake up, Luke!"

"We need medics in here, now!" Yasmine said.

There was mayhem in the courtroom for several minutes until Leia left the courtroom with Luke.  The judge soon called for order.  Everyone returned to his or her place.  Calling Yasmine forward, he asked if there were any more witnesses for the defendant.

Yasmine looked toward her client as she said, "I would like to call forward Anakin Skywalker."

"Very well.  Step forward."

Anakin moved to occupy the chair his son had occupied before him.  He swore to tell the truth as his son had done.  The first question Yasmine had asked him was to explain what Force lightening was.

"It simply means that Dark energy is released from a person as lightening.  This person Force lightening is released from has let all his or her dark emotions run free.  The Force lightening can be afflicted onto another person or an item."

"The Emperor, Commander Skywalker said, released this Force lightening on him.  Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Was the Emperor using this method of death a lot?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Did you, yourself, use this method on anybody or anything?"

"No.  I didn't like to use this method because it didn't feel right to me, somehow."

"What did you do in this situation, with your son?"

"I didn't want my son to die.  I realized that the love Luke had for me was the only thing I needed to pull me back to the light.  I knew I had to stop Palpatine and I did.  I held Luke's lightsaber in my hand, and I cut down Palpatine with it.  The lightsaber's blade is green, appropriate with the new hope I have, in my son."

"Thank you.  Your witness."

Leon got up and stood in front of Anakin.  Anakin knew that Leon was afraid.

"Darth Vader," he started.  "What hope have you got?"

"That name no longer has any meaning for me.  The hope I have is to see my son accomplish where I could not."

"And what is that?"

"He is a Jedi Knight.  He has finished his training.  I did not."

"Can you tell us of your children's conception and birth?"

"Are you implying that I raped their mother?" Anakin asked.

"Did you?"

"I loved Padmé.  I would have never done anything to harm her."

"Then why are you not with her today?"

"I lost her during the Jedi Purges."

"Which you took part in?"

"Against my wishes.  By then, I had lost the will to fight against the Dark Lord who had imprisoned me in my own body."

"Did you know of your children?"

"I didn't know of Luke and Leia.  They were hidden from me when they were born."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I had known about my children during the first few years of imprisonment, I would have felt threatened by them."

"Do you feel threatened by them now?"

"No.  I can't.  I owe Luke my life."

Leon couldn't believe it.  Neither Skywalker stories could be shot through.  But then, he thought of Anakin's reply to his question about the Skywalker children.  "Let me clarify something up.  I'm a little confused about your reply to one of my earlier questions.  You didn't know about Luke and Leia, correct?"  Anakin nodded.  "Did you know of any other children of yours?"

"Shmi died, during the Clone Wars."

"So you did have another child?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"She died."

"Where you still with your wife at the time of Shmi's death?"

"Yes, I was."

"Did you leave your wife after your child died?"

"Not out of choice."

"Thank you."  Leon turned and made his way back to his table, smiling to himself.

Yasmine got up to redirect her questioning.  "Did you love her?"

"Very much."

"How did you feel when Shmi died?"

"Hurt.  Frustrated.  Those were normal for any father who had just lost a child."

"Whom were you frustrated at?"

"Mostly myself.  My daughter was the second person close to me who I had failed.  The third person was my wife."

"So, who was the first person you had failed?"

"My mother, whom I had named my daughter after."

"How did you fail her?"

"She had been a slave for years and when I had gone back to free her, I found her in a Tuskin camp, where she died in my arms."

"Thank you."

Leon couldn't think of any more questions to ask Anakin so he didn't get up for the second questioning he was allowed.  Yasmine smiled as she sat.  She had Leon cornered.

"You may step down."  Anakin did so.  "Do you have any more witnesses?"

"No, your honor."

The judge nodded.  "We'll have a ten minute recesses and then come back for the verdict."

"Your honor," Leon suddenly said.  "I feel that there may be another witness for the prosecution."

"All right.  Call them forward."

"Your honor, I need some time to process this data and contact the witness."

"How long do you need?"

"At least a week."

"You have seven days.  This case is adjourned until the seven days are up.  Dismissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Yasmine visited Anakin the day the trial was to commence again.

"How is Luke?" he asked her.

"Well on the way to recovery.  He will be present when the last witness is questioned and when the verdict is given."

"What does he think he's doing?  He should remain in the med lab until he's fully healed!"

"I guess you don't know your son very well.  He's stubborn."

"I know where he gets that from.  Tell me, who has Katynion got as his last witness?"

"A handmaiden, I think."

"Whom?"

"I don't know.  He's a little sketchy on the details.  He doesn't want me to know for some reason."

"Has he told you who she served?"

"A queen from Naboo.  I've forgotten her name."

"Amidala?"

"Yes, that's it.  What's all this about?"

"He's going to ask about what I did to my wife."

"And you've got a plan to counter this?"

"Yes.  Ask about my childhood.  Normally, it is the childhood that scopes their future.  My childhood shaped who I am."

"What was your childhood like?  I know your mother was a slave."

"So was I.  I wasn't freed until I was nine and a half."

"We maybe able to use that."

"Now there is only one thing left to find out.  That is to find out who this handmaiden is."


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin sat beside his lawyer.  Occasionally, she looked at him.  He knew his breathing apparatus was off putting.  Turning as he sensed Luke enter the courtroom with Leia, he saw them sit near the back.  He didn't bother smiling, as the smile wouldn't get through his mask anyway.

"All rise for his honor."

Anakin stood with the rest of the courtroom.  The judge entered and took his seat.  "Sit."  He waited until everybody did, and then nodded at Leon to call forward his witness.

Leon stood.  "I'd like to call forward one of the handmaidens of Amidala, once a ruler of the Sovran System of Naboo."

The handmaiden entered.  Anakin studied her closely.  There was something familiar about her.  He didn't know what, though.

"Do you recognize her?"

"It's either Sabé or Dormé.  All of Amidala's handmaidens looked alike so she could switch with any of them at any time.  So I'm not entirely sure."

The handmaiden was sworn to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.  She then took the stand.  The prosecutor then started his questioning.  Mainly asking the handmaiden about the time Anakin had turned to the dark side.  He was soon finished and smiling smugly at Yasmine, as if to say "Beat that!"

Yasmine frowned at him as she moved to stand in front of her place.  She asked the handmaiden to state her name for the record.

"Amidala Naberrie," the handmaiden replied.

"Are you your own handmaiden?"

"My handmaidens were chosen, not just for their skills in self defense and protecting me, but also for their similar appearance to me.  This gave me the choice to switch places with any one of my handmaidens in times of danger.  Normally, I switched with Sabé, as she was the one who had the closet appearance to me.  So, in a way, yes, I am my own handmaiden."

"State your relationship with the defendant, please."

"Objection!  Irrelevant!"

"Objection overruled.  Answer the question."

Amidala mumbled the answer under her breath.  "I'm sorry," Yasmine said.  "Can you repeat that louder so that everybody can hear the answer?"

"I hate you for this, Ani."

"It's Palpatine you hate, Ami."

Yasmine turned to Anakin as if to say "Shut your mouth!"  Turning again to Amidala, she said, "Please answer the question."

"I married Anakin Skywalker, the man Vader destroyed."

There was movement at the back of the courtroom and Leia left.

"You explained to us earlier that Anakin fell to the Dark Side.  How was this possible when Anakin had no contact with this Dark Lord, Palpatine?"

"You must be mistaken.  Ani was very friendly with Palpatine."

"Is it possible, then, that Palpatine corrupted Anakin right from the beginning?"

"It is possible and highly likely."

"Did you see this corruption start?"

"No.  By the time I had mistrusting feelings about Palpatine, it was already too late to save my husband."

"Tell us about when you first met Anakin Skywalker."

"I was fourteen and had just been elected Queen of Naboo.  The Trade Federation attacked Naboo and I escaped with my handmaidens and a number of others in my royal cruiser.  The ship was damaged and we were forced to land on Tatooine.  We met the young slave boy, Anakin, there.  He gave us shelter and a chance to fix our ship without ever thinking of reward for himself.  That is why Qui-Gon freed the boy."

"Was it his choice to be a slave?"

"No.  He told me that he had been a slave since he was really little.  He had always dreamed of being a Jedi."

"Did Anakin ever finish his training?"

"No?"

"Why?"

"Because he fell."

"Have you heard of Anakin Skywalker coming back to the light?"

"No.  How do you know that?"

"One of the witnesses said that he felt Anakin return to the light side after battling the Dark Lord, Vader.  The commander told us of his last encounter with the Dark Lord and his master.  How can you explain this?"

"The commander must have Jedi abilities to know that or else he is under the influence of Darth Vader himself."

"I can assure you he's not.  The commander _is_ Anakin's own son."

"Luke?"

"I assume you know him?"

"I haven't seen my son for almost twenty-two years.  Obi-Wan Kenobi took him to Tatooine."

"Tell us about this Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Was he a friend of yours?"

"For my part.  He was Anakin's teacher and he was a good friend.  He swore to protect Luke, even if that meant giving up his own life."

"From what?"

"Finding out the truth about his father."


	9. Chapter 9

"The defendant and his lawyer please rise."  Anakin complied as he looked toward Yasmine.  He knew his breathing still filled her with dread.

"Jury, please state your verdict."

The jury consisted of several species.  Among them were Mon Mothma and Ackba.

Mon Mothma stood.  "Darth Vader, we find you guilty of countless murders.  We find you guilty of sabotage and deceit.  We find you guilty of terrorizing the lives of innocent victims."

She paused before she continued.  "Anakin Skywalker, we find you—" Anakin bowed his head.  He didn't want to hear this.  "Not guilty."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"As long as you remain in that mask, you will be classed as Darth Vader."

Anakin nodded.  He had thought that had been the case.  Soon the courtroom was dismissed.  Luke was waiting for his father outside the courtroom.  Luke smiled.

Two guards appeared either side of Anakin and roughly grabbed his arms.  Luke turned his attention to them.  "Take my father to my quarters.  He will stay with me."  Luke commanded them.  "He will be well taken care of there."  He could see that he wasn't going to get them to trust him.  "If you feel it necessary, guard my quarters and escort Anakin Skywalker to the places he needs to go.  And have—" he didn't want to do this.  "Two ysalamiri placed in my quarters."

"Sir?"

"They stop the Force from flowing around them and render Force user helpless."

"Yes sir."

Luke looked at his father apologetically.  "I'm sorry, Father.  It's the only way."

Anakin nodded.  Luke would have personally seen his father settled in his quarters, but he was called elsewhere.  Luke returned to his quarters soon after his debriefing.  Anakin was waiting for him with dinner ready.

Luke smiled as he sat down at the table.  "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome."  Anakin studied his son closely.  "Is this how you planned to tell the galaxy?"

"I had no choice.  I wish Leia was not brought up."  Luke paused.  "She wanted nothing to do with you."

"I know."

Luke looked up at his father.  "What are you thinking about?"

"Padmé.  Seeing her after all these years…  I thought she died."

"So did Leia, Father.  She told me that our mother died when she, I should say we, were very young."  Luke looked away.  "Listen, I've been given orders.  The authorities are sending a team to Balkura and they've asked me to lead it."

"I don't see why that would be a problem."

"They want you to stay under my care.  That will be quite difficult on the bridge of a ship."  _Especially when Mother's on the same ship, _Luke thought to himself.

Anakin sighed.  "I've been meaning to ask you this ever since we landed on the moon."

"What?"

"Help me out of this mask."


End file.
